Heat Wave
by melifor
Summary: Meloetta, Keldeo, Genesect, and Arceus are on vacation and Arceus provides shelter next to the ocean. Its a hot day and how is the team doing in this heat. and most importantly how is Arceus and genesect doing?. A rated M for reasons. the cover took me forever to make :/
1. Chapter 1

Hey guy's im taking this chance to write a new story don't worry im not going to take much time to do this one im just going to write this short story and then going back to writing Time to live life-like old times. This story is about Meloetta, Keldeo, Genesect, and Arceus being on vacation in a hut literally 10 feet away from the ocean. And also give Time to live life a try, it's the first story I've written and this is the second. I don't own pokemon enjoy and review

Heat wave

"Oh M G why do you have to be so hot ?" said Meloetta as she was swimming in the aqua blow ocean, Keldeo was riding on top of a rubber ducklett floaty just chillin with some sunglasses.

"Shut up Meloetta. Its too hot to stand your complaining" Said the strange pony like Pokemon with blue hair that surrounds his head as well as a horn sticking out of his forehead.

"Well Excuse me Kel But it's so hot and I'm about to get turned into a medium rare steak.

"Awww por about you go inside the hut and get yourself some vanilla icing?"

"Fine." Meloetta got out of the water and swiftly dried herself off with her black with green stripes towel. After she was done she walked sexually over to the hut made out of bamboo and huge leaves as a roof in her blue and green bikini (the top was green and then faded blue on the bottom). When Meloetta got their she opened the door with her right paddle shaped hand and was about to walk in when she heard Keldeo's voice.

"HEY MELOETTA"

"WHAT"

"CAN YOU GET ME A PEPSI WHILE YOUR OVER THEIR?"

"YEAH HOLD UP". Meloetta walked inside the bamboo hut and wondered where Arceus and Genesect where. She noticed a white door on the sandy floor and walked over to it, when she got their she pulled it to open it and walked inside. After a few steps going down she was blasted by a cold wave of air, like is she was standing infront of the air conditioner on high.

"What the fuck?" meloetta thought as she floated down the stairs fast and when she got to the bottom she saw a curtain and went through it and was surprised on what was going on. Their on the sofa where Arceus and Genesect watching t.v with a refrigerator right next to them and a machine in a wire cage that looked like a ac-130 propeller.

"Oh hey Mel having fun outside?" said the purple robotic bug type pokemon reaching in the fridge and grabbing meloetta a carton of vanilla icing.

"Here you go" said Genesect as he threw the yellow cylinder shaped cardboard carton labeled "Franks Homemade Vanilla icing" at Meloetta, Meloetta catched it and ripped the lid off, dipping one of her white paddle shaped hand in and started scooping some in her mouth (Meloetta is in bikini remember? that's why her hands are white.)

"Hey Mel, I like your Bikini." said Arceus not taking his eyes off the screen

"Thanks I bought it uhh...How did you get all this stuff?"

"Oh I don't know maybe because im the god of Pokemon."

"Right...But how is all this stuff running without being hooked up to an outlet?" said Meloetta in confusion

"Arceus here distorted time and space and created a portal. All we know is that there is an electrical outlet on the other end" Exclaimed Genesect as he got up to show Meloetta the portal behind the t.v, fridge, and the propeller thing.

"So you mean to tell me that if I shove this carton of icing in that portal, it would end up in an old perverted man's house" said meloetta looking at genesect

"For all we know yes"

"Oh could you pass a Pepsi for Keldeo?"

"Yeah. Their in the fridge just open it and get it to him" said Arceus

"Ok" said meloetta as she got Keldeo a Pepsi and started floating up the stairs

"Oh and Mel. We are thinking of staying here a while so maybe you could help with the remodeling" said Arceus looking straight at meloetta's eyes

"Sure sounds fun" said Meloetta

"Yeah and maybe we could make you your very own dog house" said Genesect glancing at Meloetta's C-cuped breast and giggling at the same time.

"Very funny. And Gen Maybe if you wherent such a jerk I could go a whole day in the house NAKED"

"What?" said genesect in surprised

"Your heard me NAKED" said Meloetta once again loud enough for him and Arceus to hear. Then she started floating up the stair's and closed the door behind her, leaving the purple robot and the pokemon god talking.

"You think Meloetta ment it when she said she would be naked?" asked Genesect

"Well she is a slut so...yeah" said Arceus changing the channel on the flat screen t.v

"Yeah true that" said Genesect reaching down the sofa and grabbing a Scrafty Porn Magazine.

"Is everyone her in some sexual related thing except me and Keldeo?" asked Arceus looking at Genesect that started flipping the pages on the Magazine.

"Maybe" said Genesect staring deeply at the pictures

"Gen"

"Yeah?"

"Your such a fucking pervert"

"I don't care." said Genesect not taking his eye's off of the magazine but just then arceus shoot a laser out of his eye and disintegrating Genesects Fun.

"WHAT THE FUCK" screamed Genesect at Arceus and starting a huge Bitch fight over Genesects love of porn.

Review or P.M me if you would like a second part of Heat Wave. Their you guys have it a short break from Time to live life, hope you liked it remember I will post stuff daily because its close to summer so I won't have as much stuff to do so yeah :/

Peace Melifor out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well guys someone requested that I would write Part two of this and I will not let him down so here is the second part if this story if you want me to keep going just tell me and I will add a chapter now and then and their will be new chapter's of Time to live life every now and then it will just be random starting this week :D review on what you think or how could it be better and enjoy.

Heat wave

Meloetta came outside with her carton of vanilla icing in one hand and the Pepsi for Keldeo in the other.

"Hey Mel what took you so long?"

"It's amazing how hot or cold it can get in an instant." said meloetta placing the hand she was holding the vanilla icing in over her eyes to give them some shade.

"What did you say?" said Keldeo looking at meloetta with a confused look

"Oh...nothing by the way here is the Pepsi that you ordered." said Meloetta as she threw the glass bottle with the delicious black liquid inside at Keldeo

"Thanks Meloetta" said Keldeo, He struggled to open it but managed to get it open with his the horn on his forehead, Then he inserted his mouth and looked up and started chugging it down. When he was finished he jerked his head to the right and let go of the battle, making it fly at the huts direction and landing in the blazing sand.

"Aww man that shure hit the spot" said Keldeo laying his head back on the ducklett floaty

"Whatever.I will be right back" said Meloetta as she left still eating her vanilla icing. When she got over to the hut she went down the stairs where Arceus And Genesect where hanging out.

"Hi again guy's" said meloetta giving a very cheerful smile while clapping her paddle shaped hands together

"What do you want?" said the powerful god pokemon too busy redecorating

"Nothing really" said meloetta looking at the major improvements that Arceus made to the underground room in such little time

"Yes you do" said Genesect looking and pointing out some blueprints for Arceus

"What makes you say that?" said the Melodic pokemon putting her paddle shaped hands on her chin and sitting over on the robotic pokemon's cannon-like weapon

"Well you see Mel every time you want something you get all chearful and caring" said Arceus raising a rock and turning it into a shelf.

"Yeah so could you just tell us what you want instead of wasting our time?" said Genesect grabbing meloetta by the waist and putting her down on the wooden table where the blueprints rested.

"Yeah your bullshits right" said Meloetta floating over to Arceus

"Fuck yu too Mel" said Genesect going back to what he was doing

"Hey Arc can you make a portal that leads to my room so I can get some stuff?"

"If it makes you get the fuck out of here then yes" said Arceus as he opened a purple portal that lead to meloetta's room

"Thanks" said meloetta as she entered the portal

I WILL HAVE THE LAST part of this story but im going to work on time to live life for a while so yeah. Review if you have ideas that you would like to share to add to this story. thank you and a fav wouldn't hurt anyone :D peace


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys melifor here with the last chapter of time to live life hope you like it because it will be the last one. PLEASE review on what you though of this complete story, is it missing something?, needed something?, could have been better? plz tell me all review's accepted and enjoy the chapter

HEAT WAVE :LAST CHAPTER

As I entered my room through the purple portal and as soon as I touched the soft carpety floor with my white slender legs, and got a releaved smile when I saw my room. I floated over to my wardrobe and pulled out a bright red thong and a bra with really thin spaghetti straps that showed her well rounded breast "well thats that now let me just get a travel case and stuff it with vanilla icing and im ready to go".

Meloetta got what she needed and called arceus to open a portal back to their current location, as the portal opened she walked in not paying attention to what was in frount of here an when she got in a certain distance genesect popped out of nowhere with a jason voorhees mask and a freddy krueger glove on "IM GONNA RIP YOUR GUTS OUT AND EAT THEM AHHHHHH"

"MOTHER FUCKER" I said as I used Hyper voice on the deranged criminal to catch him off gourd, he covered his ears and fell on to the ground that gave me enough time to change into my pirouette form and start attacking him with close combat

"HELP IM GETTING RAPED" yelled genesect still wearing the mask but got ride of the glove, He received multiple blows to the face and stomach by meloettas dancing/ fighting combos. Meloetta threw a round house kick to gen's face and ended the whole 'scene', Arceus was on the couch watching the mechanical pokemon getting raped by the small musical pokemon and was recording it with one hand and eating a bowl of popcorn with the other hand "Now lets see how is really up this mystery" said meloetta while removing the mask from genesect when it came off she said "Genesect?"

"Yeah it was me the whole time and I would have gotten away with it if it wasnt for you and your meddling way" said genesect recovering from his nap

"Well thats what you get for scaring a poor defenceless gal like me"

"poor? defenceless? your fucking just came at me"

"well sorry that I know how to fight" said meloetta as she picked up the thing she dropped in combat and walked over to Arceus "where is keldo?" I asked the pokemon god "His out in the blue with his friend" he said while typing random buttons in the camera he used to record the fight "Ok thanks ima go over where is the bathroom?" said meloetta with a radiant smile.

"Its up the steps, door on the left" said the might god pokemon

"Ok thanks again".Meloetta walked up the stairs and headed over to the bathroom and out the window she notices a human like figure with broad shoulders and long sword like elbows."This would be the perfect time to put on my thong and bra" said meloetta, she entered the bathroom and striped of the green and blue swimsuit that she had on and put on the things she brought with here. She then left and walked outside with a cartoon of vanilla icing and greeted the male pokemon.

"Hello who might you be" I said to get a conversation started

"Oh hey their sexy. My name is Adam" said the Gallade in a arousing voice

"Hello Adam my name is meloetta"

"Hello meloetta my name is keldeo. you know we live together. sleep under the same roof."

"I know kel BECAUSE I LIVE WITH YOU TOO!" said meloetta starting dead eyed at keldeo

"Hey meloetta you have very beautiful I pok'em?" asked the Gallade staring into meloetta's eyes

"Sure can I poke your muscles?" asked meloetta "Go ahead" stated the gallade. After some moments of poking and touching Meloetta an the the gallade went over to the blue to swim and shortly after Arceus,Genesect, and Keldeo came in the water. After hours of playing in the water the gallade left and everyone came inside.

"wow that sure was fun" said keldeo

"What?" asked genesect

"battling in the water" said keldo. Arceus came in the room levitating brick with his powers "Who wants to come barbecue with me" asked arceus, and eveyone agreed. the crew left outside and meloetta took off all her clothes so she was butt naked

"Meloetta why are you naked out in the open?" asked the god pokemon

"Its too hot so why not enjoy what we have now and be naked" said meloetta

"You are so fucking weired" said genesect in a annoyed tone of voice

"Yeah well at least I dont have porn comics laying around everywhere I go" stated meloetta

"Yeah well at least I dont run around naked"

"Do you want me to come over their and beat yo ass like I did earlier today"

"I would like to see you try" said genesect raising a mechanical claw in the air, they started going at it with melotta's breast bouncing all over the place every time she dodged one of gen's attacks.

"HEY GUYS THE FOOD IS DONE COME AND GET IT!" yelled the pony pokemon

"IN A SEC IM ABOUT TO UPPERCUT HER"said gen getting close to meloetta and ready to was fast, she tried to dodge with a jump but made it worse because genesect stuck his claw like arm into her cunt. Genesect was surprised and retrieved his hand out from deep withen "well that was wierd" said gen as he started to walk over to the food with minor injury's

"Wow that felt pretty good. I gotta have more" said meloetta as she floated over to genesect who was sitting on a log ,eating a chicken wing with the others.

"Hold still a sec" said meloetta as she grabbed genesects claw like arm, turned at a 90 degree angle ( I_ kinda like this) and used it as a dildo, she started humping up and down on it for a while

"MELOETTA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING" said genesect

"Oh please gen's you know your enjoying this" said meloetta with half closed eyes

"OHHHHH she got you good gen" said keldo and arceus at the same time then high fived each other and started laughing

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" said gen sitting their and eating his chicken while meloetta was humping away

"you know one day I could masturbate for you all" said meloetta with a aroused smile "wait why wait?" meloetta then sat infrount of them and starting to rub her pussy and started to moan, gen was a perv so he was watching and about to fap, keldo was aroused and disgusted at the same time, arceus got up grabbed a peace of burger meat and threw it at her "EAT DAMMIT". Meloetta stopped doing her thing and sat and ate with them then they all fell asleep under the stars.

"please read what it says below dont ingor it" said meloetta

I hope you liked it please review on what you though it, means alot to me and Im calling this COMPLETE.

PLEASE REVIEW I WILL CHANGE THE STORY TO YOU LIKING IF YOU SAY SOMETHING IT WOULD BE BETTER TO HAVE YOU ALL HAVE A PART IN THIS

thank you

~melifor


End file.
